Excuses
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: She always had an excuse. (Adult Minato and teenage Kushina) AU? [Nothing bad and no large age gap ;)]


She slowly made her way downstairs, having just dressed from out of the shower. Picking up her bag from the bottom step, she walked around and made her way to the living room where _he_ was sitting, reading a newspaper. "I'm ready.." She muttered loud enough for him to hear. Blood crawled up her neck and coated her ears and cheeks when he tossed the paper down and turned to look at her, blue eyes locking with her own.

"Well that's odd." He said, raising an eyebrow, "You're ready early this time." He smiled. Her parents are going to be out of town for quite some time, so Minato here offered to watch over her since she refused to go. Her parents warned him how she can be in the mornings; being a teenager in High School and all. But, she won't be difficult for him. She only does that to her parents. "Are you taking the bus or do you want me to drive you?" Minato asked.

This made her think. If he drives her, they'll have to leave right now to make it on time. If she rides the bus, she can spend a little more time with him before she has to leave.. "I'll take the bus." She said. Minato nodded and stood up from his seat and walked around until he was in front of her. He stared at her for a moment, making her tingle and flutter until his slapped his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her around. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked, stumbling a little, "Stop it.." She puffed a cheek out.

"What are your grades like, Kushina?" Minato asked, walking into the kitchen. Kushina swallowed and looked around the room, ignoring his question. Seeing this, he shrugged and went for something else, "What's your boyfriend like? You like any boys?" He teased, wiggling his golden brows. Kushina stiffen, face coloring a fire red. What boyfriend? What _boys_? "Oh come on, a girl your age has to at least have a crush on someone." Minato said, tossing a sub at her, "Lunch."

"I have.. someone I like." Kushina said, catching what he threw to her. Minato nodded, shouting for her to go on as he went into his bedroom, "He's usually a very calm person and always smiling.. He was the first I met when I moved here a few years ago. Though, he was still in High School at the time." She giggled, remembering when she used to force herself out of bed in the early mornings to watch him leave for school through her window.

"He's an _adult_?" Minato asked, popping his head around the corner to her view, "Wait- what? How old is this guy? Why are you-?" He fumbled.

"He's old _enough_, ya know!" Kushina said, crossing her arms over her chest, "Is that a problem?" Minato gave her a flat look as he slowly disappeared around the corner again, out of her view.

"You're a child!" He called.

"I am not!" Kushina argued, stomping her foot into the floor.

Minato walked back in and crossed his arms over his chest and gestured to what she just did, "Yes you are." He said. Before Kushina could say anything, he stepped forward and started backing her up towards the door, "Where's your jacket?" Minato asked.

"In my bag." Kushina answered.

"Did you do your homework?" Minato asked, "Do you have everything you need for school?" He asked, knowing the answer for the previous one. Kushina nodded as her back hit the metal door, hand struggling to find the doorknob to open it. Minato's hands were still on her shoulders, kind of pinning her there without him realizing it, "Do you need anything?" He asked.

"N- No. I have everything.." Kushina said, finally opening the door. "So I'll..-" Her sentence trailed off, turning around as the bus took off. "Just.. _really?!_" She yelled. Minato snickered, closing the door behind him and walked pass her, dangling his keys in the air as he walked down the driveway.

"Come on! I'll drive you." He said, pausing in his step, seeing she wasn't moving, "Kushina, let's go. You're gonna be late." Kushina shook her head, not exactly wanting to go to school now. The smile dropped from his face and he sighed. Dropping his keys in his pocket, he walked towards her, ignoring that she started backing up, "You're _going_ to school."

"_I _missed the bus. I have an excuse _not_ to go." Kushina said quickly, back hitting the metal door again, "Can I stay home?" She smiled as he walked up in front of her. Home; how great it feels to call his house that.

"Since I'm able to drive you, _there is no excuse_." Minato said. "School. _Now_." He said, grabbing her wrist and began pulling her to the car. Kushina whined as her feet acted as weights, and before either of them knew it, she was flat on the ground. Minato, who was still holding her wrist, bit his lip as he stifled.

Kushina gasped, "_See!_ I have an excuse now! I fell!"

"_Oh_, I'm sure it's just a little scrap of the knee." Minato chuckled, kneeling down to help her up, eyes widening at the amount of blood on her chin and right knee. How the _Hell? _"Or.. not." Kushina blinked, hand slowly going to her chin before holding it in front of her. She screamed. Minato's hands flung to his ears and winced, "Stop screaming!" He yelled, trying to make himself heard over the screeching sound vibrating in the air. Once she finally stopped, he dropped his hands and sighed.

"I swear I didn't mean to, Minato!" Kushina said, eyes darting back and forth between the redness on her hand and him. "I _didn't_!"

A bead of sweat rolled down his brow as he tried to calm her down, "I know, it's alright Kushina." Minato said. Guess she'll _really _have to stay back from school. Kushina shifted around to look at her knees, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, "Can you walk?" Minato asked, moving a little closer and setting his hand on her back. Puffing her cheek out, she tried to stand up but wobbled when she tried to step forward. "Alright.." Minato sighed, throwing her arm over his shoulder and wrapping his arm around her back and resting his hand on her waist. "_Now _we have an excuse."

* * *

"Ow-!" Kushina yelped as Minato wiped her chin with a disinfecting cloth, making it sting. Minato winced, hand stiffening. Kushina hissed an little more before nodding her head, gesturing him to go on. Once again, he winced as he placed the cloth to her wound, feeling her stiffen.

"Humpty- Dumpty had a great fall." Minato mumbled, "Does that feel any better?" He asked, unwrapping a bandage. Kushina moved her mouth around before nodding, "Are you sure? Or do I need to _kiss_ it better?" He raised a brow, crumbling up the paper and setting it on the coffee table next to them. Kushina flushed, snatching the bandage from his hands and slapping it on her scrapped chin. Minato pouted, "_I_ wanted to put it on.."

"You said you'd kiss it better." Kushina grumbled without a thought. After what she had said ran through her mind, her eyes snapped wide and she froze. "Uh, that's- What I meant was, uh.. Actually, I'm gonna go upstairs and do.. –my homework." She snapped her fingers, jumping off the couch and running upstairs. Closing the door to the guest room she was staying in, she walked over to her bag and picked up a pink bundle of clothing. "Why did this happen?"

When Minato offered to watch over her in the time her parents are out of town, she found it a good opportunity to give him the white apron she made him. But being a bit dumb, she put it in the washer with her new red T- shirt. Now it's pink. After around an hour of doing nothing but sitting there, she finally decided to throw the thing away and make him a new one, "Alrighty." She grunted as she stood to her feet and made her way out the door and downstairs. Stepping off the last step and turning the corner, she bumped into Minato, "Ah-"

"What's that?" Minato asked, pointing to the pink blob in her hands. Kushina yelped and hid it behind her back.

"It's nothing, ya know!" She blushed, swallowing the lump in her throat. She diverted her eyes to the ceiling as he stepped forward and grabbed it from behind her back and unfolded it. Minato snorted and gave her a smile, "I was about to throw it away. It was just a stupid thing I-" Minato brushed his fingers under her jaw and placed his lips to her chin, making her sentence stop.

"You and your excuses."


End file.
